


The Tumblr Crackficlets 7 - Shakespeare in Love

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, Crack, Humor, Imma on a crack roll and boy is it fun!, John Watson is EEEBIL, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft seems to be harboring a wee crush.  And John's picked up a few tricks from his detective boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets 7 - Shakespeare in Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Notes:** It's preslash for the Mystrade, technically. John is an evil, jumper-wearing little BAMF and we love him for it.

 

_Originally posted on[The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/29146576747/shakespeare-in-love-stop-it-a-giggle-i)_

 

  


[](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/29146576747)

**Shakespeare in Love**

“Stop it.”

A giggle.  “I can’t help it.  I mean, honestly, Mycroft.  _Greg?”_

Yes, that was _definitely_ the first signs of a rosy blush all over on one Mycroft Holmes.  And then, there was a mumble, in what John Watson had now patented as the Holmesian Verbal Keyboard Smash. 

John giggled all the more. Considering things, he was rather an expert in deciphering the complexities of the Holmesian Verbal Keyboard Smash.  “You think he’s _dishy and adorable?_ ”

_“Shut it!”_

“Well, now that you’ve said it, Greg is pretty dishy.  The Met’s Resident Heartthrob for the past several years, to hear Sally tell it.” John grinned.  “Oh, don’t worry, Mycroft - I’m arse over teakettle for your brother and you know it.”

There was a frosty glare, one that heralded promises of mysterious disappearances and waking up in hostile countries to unknown fates.  It was a surprisingly _effective_ facial expression about 99.9% of the time.  “This is all terribly cliche, my dear doctor.  Must you engage in that time-honored tradition of matchmaking all your family and friends whilst being happily matched yourself?”

Naturally, John Watson was immune to that glare.  “It’s part of the perks, Mycroft.”  He patted his pocket.  “Got the manual right here and everything.” 

Mycroft indulged in that rarest of gestures - one that could only be brought about by a certain obnoxious younger brother and one _devious_ Army doctor.  He facepalmed.  “Oh _God.”_

“Well if this works, you’ll be directing that at Greg and in under better circumstances.”  The little, jumper-wearing bastard had the utter _indecency_ to look perfectly angelic while he made the inevitable innuendo.

_“Oh God.”_

“Also, my parents were married when I was born, thanks very much,” John murmured. 

Mycroft stared.

“What? One can’t live with the World’s Only Consulting Detective for so long and not pick up on a few things.” John patted Mycroft on the arm consolingly.  “It’s all right, Mycroft.  I have it on good authority that Greg Lestrade likes you too.”

****

_He’s fought and he’s fallen_  
 _He’s on his knees before he’s on his feet_  
 _A sinister romantic_  
 _Oh, he’s about to be and she’s about to see_  
 _Teachin’ torches to burn bright_  
 _She’s hanging on the cheek of night_  
 _A snowy dove trooping with crows_  
 _He never saw true beauty till tonight_  
  
 _She’ll take him to the brink of deliverance_  
 _Show him that much_  
 _Oh, don’t you know it_  
 _Oh, don’t you know it_  
 _So he falls in love to feel that he’s falling_  
 _She’ll let him know his heart_  
 _Oh, don’t you know it_  
 _Oh, don’t you know it_  
 _That’s Shakespeare in love_

\- “Shakespeare in Love,” Layla Kayliff, Gregory Fitzgerald

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note** : Yes, I wrote “Mystrade” - Mycroft/Lestrade FTMFW!
> 
> **Photo Credit:**   [Cumberbatchweb](http://www.benedictcumberbatch.co.uk)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
